Too hard to deal
by Yennj
Summary: JH drama and slight angst but ultimately romantic...just something I came up with. Just added chapter 5 and it's the best yet I think so review!
1. Chapter 1

Jackie and Hyde had spent the summer making out in randomly which progressed to fairly regularly after Kelso found out. Jackie found herself really falling for her scruffy, Zen boyfriend. She loved that he didn't let things get to him and that was one of her favorite things about him but…she knew this news would get to him and it really scared her. She had to pick just the right time to tell him that she was two weeks late and a home pregnancy test confirmed her intuition. She was pregnant and honestly, she was excited! Deep down she didn't really want to be a model and really just wanted to be liked for who she was rather than her looks…she hoped her boyfriend felt the same but she feared he didn't. The past week or so she had been entertaining herself with thoughts of the perfect family with a wonderful curly haired husband and baby! Steven just had to adjust to the idea. He probably wouldn't be happy at first but soon he'd be just as ecstatic as she was.

Hyde had noticed that Jackie had been super happy lately. She gave him so much sex he was exhausted. Then after their trysts she would cuddle up to him and trace circles around his chest and tell him how much she loved him. He never said anything back and would kiss her in response. They'd been going out for a little over 8 months so he didn't even second guess her feelings for him. She'd been devoted to him and only him for longer than anyone else ever had. He didn't know exactly what Jackie was so excited about lately but he thought it must have something to do with the new jacket her dad bought her.

"Okay," Jackie told herself. "Today is the day! I have to tell Steven…shit!" She glanced at her perfectly put-together reflection in the mirror at her house…she hadn't even thought of how to tell her parents. She figured that they wouldn't really notice until she had the baby in her arms, so she had plenty of time to deal with that. She felt a sudden wave of dizziness and plopped down in a plush chair. She wiped her forehead of a few beads of sweat and felt her stomach clench. "Great, I hate morning sickness!" she thought with pout. She steadied herself to stand up and felt a rush…something was wrong. She collapsed onto the floor and felt drained. She was cramping something awful and dragged herself to the bathroom where she lost the precious baby inside her.

The next day

Basement: Hyde, Donna, Eric, Fez, and Kelso are sitting watching tv.

Donna: So, Hyde where's Jackie?

Hyde shrugged in response, she hadn't been around yesterday and he figured she was shopping since it was a weekend. Usually she stopped by on Sunday afternoon and it was only 3pm so he didn't give much thought to her absence.

Hyde: I'm kinda glad she's not around…I need a break!

Kelso: Me and Jackie did it all the time and I never needed a break!

Eric: Yeah, Kelso you even went and did it with other girls.

Kelso: Guess I'm just too much to handle for some girls.

Hyde: No, you're just too horny to keep little Kelso in your pants.

Kelso shrugs: Yeah.

Jackie enters, she is wearing a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. Her hair is wet and slicked back in a ponytail, no make-up. Her eyes have dark circle under them and she looks tired. Everyone is staring at her as she makes her way over to Steven's lap to sit down. She wasn't sure how she would react to seeing him and just as she feared, a new batch of tears emerged and were threatening to fall. Steven wrapped his arms around her and she nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder and began to weep. Steven looked up at his friends with a curious face. Donna was wide eyed at seeing her friend break-down so openly.

Donna: Jackie, do you want to talk?

Jackie turned to hug Steven and he held her awkwardly on his lap. He stroked her back slowly.

Eric: Hey guys uh we have to go…remember that thing?

The group gets up and leaves Steven and Jackie.

Steven: Jacks babe, what happened?

At the sound of his voice Jackie began to sob and he held her patiently until they subsided. He stroked her back slowly and asked again to which she simply shook her head.

Steven: Okay…well, c'mon my legs are getting stiff.

Steven picked her up and brought her to his room where he lay her down on the bed and then curled up behind her to spoon her. Within minutes she was sound asleep against him. He lay there for a few hours until he felt her begin to stir. He closed his arms around her and held her tight.

Steven: What's wrong babe?

Jackie felt it was all too much and she closed her eyes wanting to fall back asleep. She wasn't ready to talk about this, she just wanted to forget it all happened but when she saw his face the pain came back. Her break-down had confirmed what she feared she must do in order to get over the worst pain she had ever felt.

Jackie: Steven, we need to break-up.

She said the words so dully that he had to let them register for a minute before understanding them.

Steven: What?

Jackie: I don't want to date you anymore.

Steven: What the hell Jackie?

Jackie: I need to move on.

Steven: Listen, obviously something got to you and you don't want to talk about it but why don't you just wait until you calm down before you make any major decisions and when you're ready to talk then I'll be here.

Jackie hated that he just dismissed her effort at breaking-up.

Jackie stood up frustrated and looked back before reaching for the door. Her face softened as she looked at him and into his eyes.

Jackie: Goodbye Steven.

Steven casually: See you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On Monday afternoon the gang was in the basement, minus Jackie.

Donna: So Hyde, what happened to Jackie?

Hyde shrugged and said with Zen: She'll talk when she's ready.

Fez: It was awful seeing her that way…without make-up.

Donna smacked the back of his head and glared at him.

Kelso: No, seriously Donna, she _always_ wears it. It was weird and creepy that she didn't have it on. What did you do Hyde?

Hyde: I didn't do anything dill hole!

Hyde was getting more and more agitated by the minute. He had spent the day playing out what had happened and tried with no success to figure out why it happened in the first place. Even Kelso had never made her that upset and he was the worst boyfriend in the world. Eric noticed his friend's edgy mood.

Eric: I'm sure she just ruined a perfectly put-together out-fit, it's nothing.

Hyde: Whatever.

Jackie had stayed home from school. It was still too uncomfortable to wear her usually tight clothes and she couldn't bring herself to face the questions she knew she'd have to face if she wore sweats to school. Instead she spent most of the day going over a few of the things she had saved from Steven, his Led Zepplin shirt, an old bag that held some cotton candy, a note that said he wanted to meet her in the parking lot during lunch, and a picture of the two of them. She shed a few tears but…she just couldn't bring herself to tell Steven why she was so upset and she didn't want to relive the pain and sense of loss every time they were together.

On the phone

Jackie: Hello?

Donna: Hey Jackie, it's me.

Jackie: Oh, hey Donna.

Donna: Jackie, is everything okay?

Jackie: No.

Donna: Well, do you want to talk about it?

Donna was asking part for her own reasons but mostly because Hyde had pulled her aside that afternoon and asked if he would check on her. Donna had teased him but when she saw how serious he was she stopped and felt a sense of panic.

Jackie: You wouldn't understand.

Donna: Well, try me.

Jackie: Donna—

Donna: I'll be there in ten minutes.

Donna hung up before Jackie could reply. A sense of relief overwhelmed Jackie and she was happy to have her friend come over. When Donna entered the empty house and made her way upstairs Jackie looked at her and suddenly knew she could tell Donna anything.

Jackie: Sit down.

The words came out as an order and Jackie tried to organize her thoughts as she paced the room. Having Donna there made her feel normal again.

Donna: Why don't you start from the beginning?

Jackie: Okay, so you know when we all went to the movies a few weeks ago and when it ended I didn't feel like going home? Well, Steven decided to drive me around until I felt better and we ended up at this really romantic spot where you could see all these stars and it was just like in a movie. It was really romantic and I wasn't really planning on doing anything because we already did it at the drive-in—

Donna: Ewww…Jackie I don't need that much information.

Jackie glared at Donna and continued her fast pace talking: Anyway, we weren't really prepared but then Steven had this really old one from like seventh grade in his wallet…and well, it was beautiful of course…but it broke and Donna—

Donna: You're PREGNANT!

Jackie started to tear up and then just sat down next to Donna and rested her head on her shoulder and her voice quietly murmured the next words.

Jackie: I was. I…I lost it on Saturday.

Donna wrapped her arms around Jackie in a comforting hug.

Donna: I'm SO sorry! Did you tell Hyde?

Jackie: I was going to tell him about the baby on Saturday but…

Jackie shook her head and just started to cry.

Donna: So, Hyde doesn't know anything?

Jackie: I can't tell him because he might not even care and I couldn't deal with that. He's not good with feelings and…I can't be with someone who doesn't care about that kind of thing and what if he was even _happy_?

Jackie said the last part in disgust.

Donna: Jackie, you need to tell him.

Jackie: No I don't, we're not even together anymore.

Donna: What? Jackie why aren't you together?

Jackie: Because Donna, when I saw him it brought everything back and I can't deal with that every time I see him. It's not like it meant anything to him anyway.

Donna: Jackie, shut up. Hyde really cares about you; he was really upset today.

Jackie: Really?

Donna: Jackie, I think you need to call him.

Jackie: Yeah…maybe you're right…Donna, can I spend the night?

Donna knew that Jackie hated to be alone at her house and usually spent the night with Hyde when no one was around.

Donna: Yeah, sure.

Donna pulled into her driveway and since it was dinner time at the Foreman's Hyde saw Jackie get out. She looked better but still not herself. She even laughed at something Donna had said on the way up the walk. He was desperately fighting the urge to get up and go over to Donna's but he had promised her some space. It had been a long night not having Jackie next to him. He just wanted to hold her.

3am Basement

Hyde had the tv on but wasn't watching he was in a daze. He wasn't even really thinking, just gazing off into space. His mind just kept flashing pictures of Jackie. He was too frustrated to sleep. Did she really mean to dump him? She had been over at Donna's for hours and he kept expecting her to come over and talk but the later it got the more frustrated he became. And his frustration began to slowly turn to anger. How dare she break-up with him and then sleep over at Donna's? What a bitch! But something was terribly wrong…he wanted to believe that she was bitch so that he could hate her instead of sit up and miss her all night…

3am Donna's Room

Donna was sleeping in the dark room when Jackie woke up in a sweat. She grabbed at her stomach and rolled over to cry. It was the same dream she'd had the previous nights, she'd wake up and feel drained like the life was being sucked out of her…only to be brought back to the reality that it wasn't her life, it was her baby's that was gone…

Basement

There was a light knock on the door to the basement. Hyde got up in a sleepy, nervous haze. He knew exactly who it was before she even finished knocking. He flipped the lock and opened the door to reveal a very scared looking Jackie with tear stained cheeks. She was wearing a white flowing nightgown and she looked like an angel, a very sad angel. Instantly she fell into him and he wrapped his arms around her. He led her to his room.

Jackie lay down on the bed slowly not taking her eyes off of his. She was scared but more than that relieved that he had been there with his arms open. Right now she just needed to feel something instead of empty. She pulled at the sides of his shirt to come down with her. She kissed him softly and began to pull his shirt over his head. Steven broke the kiss to look at her intensely and then stripped of his shirt moving over her. Their kisses became deeper and were gentle at the same time. Usually sex between them was urgent and needy, this time it was slow. His hands went to her hips and he lifted her to let her feel him. Jackie gasped and turned her face away letting a tear slip out. Steven stilled and looked at her, grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him only to be met with pleading eyes.

Steven: Jackie?

Hearing him whisper her name in worry was what broke her. Instantly the hold she had on him became more of a hug of comfort and less sensual. He responded by sitting up and dragging her with him. They sat next to each other on the small bed and he leaned in to kiss her softly and gently on the lips and wiped her eyes.

Steven: Let's talk.

Jackie nodded her head slightly and took in a deep breath. She grasped his hand and laced her fingers through his.

Jackie: I…I…

Jackie began to tear up again.

Steven: It's okay babe. Deep breathes and nice and slow.

Jackie took a deep breath and nodded again.

Jackie: Okay. (Pause) Okay, well do you remember that time a few weeks ago after the movies?

Steven smirked at the hot memory. Jackie smiled slightly at his reaction.

Jackie: Well…I…I—

Steven: You're pregnant?

Steven's face was one of surprise and shock. His fingers gripped around her tighter and he felt his heart stop. Then he was brought back by Jackie's bitter laugh.

Jackie: Just how I thought you'd react. (pause) No, Steven don't talk. (she put a finger up to his lips just as he was about to speak) I found out a week ago and was so surprised too but then I got used to it a little and I was so happy. I'm…I was going to tell you but…on Saturday I woke up and was so ready to tell you, I was so excited and (she began to tear up and took a moment to steady her voice) I…I lost the baby.

Jackie didn't break down, instead she looked up at Steven clearly. It was unnerving. He was trying to process the blow she's just laid on him. He took a slow, deep breath and let it out with a huff.

Steven: Okay. Well, are you okay other than that?

Jackie's emotions were running amuck and she couldn't help but feel a sting in his words, whether she imagined it or not. _"…other than THAT?"_ What the hell? Jackie's reply had a bite to it.

Jackie: Yes Steven, other than losing the most precious thing in the world, I'm just dandy!

Steven: Calm down Jackie, ya know maybe if you had just told me in the first place you wouldn't have been so stressed and—

Jackie: Oh so it's my fault! First of all, you didn't look that ecstatic at the news so maybe it's a good thing for you that I lost the—

Steven: You sure gave me a lot of time to adjust to the idea too!

Jackie: What did I expect, you've never loved anything in your life, it's like you're incapable of it!

Steven: (Zen) Whatever.

Jackie looked as though she'd been slapped when he responded with Zen. She had wanted to stop her hurtful words from coming but her emotions had taken control and made her fight when all she wanted was to sleep in his arms. Tears were forming in her eyes and Steven reached out to grab her arm but she snapped it away before he could. She made her way for the door but stopped to look back over her shoulder.

Jackie: Yeah, 'whatever'.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyde decided to stay put in the room rather than follow out of the basement. She was pissed but he was too. Mostly at himself but it didn't matter, because the bottom line was he was still angry and an angry man made for angry words. He hated feeling like crap and that's exactly how he felt. It was early yet so technically there wouldn't be a circle…but what the hell, he needed circle time.

Jackie opted to go home rather than wake Donna up with her crying, yet again. She walked the streets in the early morning quickly with a far-off stare on her tear-stained face. She was only brought back to her whereabouts when she saw the family car in the driveway. She couldn't believe her luck was starting to change! When she told her mom about having a hard break-up, not including the miscarriage, then they would plan a get-away to feel better, a nice little booze cruise! Jackie's sleep deprivation was leading to some dreamy and delusional thoughts about having her dad bringing cocktails to them and then following them around at the mall carrying their shopping bags…

Mrs. Burkhardt sat on the couch in the living room with a near empty bottle of vodka in one hand and a full glass of it in the other. When she saw Jackie she stood up wobbling slightly.

Mrs. Burkhardt: Jackie, are you just now getting home?

Jackie: Sorry mom, I was at Donna's and then—

Mrs. Burkhardt: Don't lie to me! You were out cruising with some guy? God my life has to go to shits in one night?

Jackie: What? No, well I was out with a boy but I was breaking up with him!

Mrs. Burkhardt: Don't you lie to me, I did not raise you to lie to me nor to slut about the town…but I guess kids just don't listen.

Jackie: Wow, and I wonder why? Could it be that YOU'RE NEVER HERE?

Mrs. Burkhardt got off the couch and slapped Jackie hard across the face and then turned to stalk back to the couch. Jackie stood in shock and while her eyes were starting to clear she spotted police tape where her father's office door was.

Jackie: Where's daddy?

Mrs. Burkhardt: Jail. Stupid cheating son-of-a-bitch was laundering money. (she took a swig straight from the bottle like it was water) Oh, and we're broke too. God, I love life!

Jackie stood back and climbed the stares to her room. She entered and went straight to the connected bathroom and wretched.

Hyde had crashed on the couch after sitting back and letting his problems drift away. Kitty's heels clattering down the stairs woke him.

Kitty: Oh, Steven is Jackie okay?

Hyde: What? How do you know about that?

Kitty: Oh, everyone will know soon, it's in the paper!

Hyde: What the hell?

Kitty handed him the paper and sat down on the couch next to him. Hyde's eyes adjusted and he read the line "Jack Burkhardt Bankrupt!"

Hyde: Damn!

Kitty: Well, no it's worse, he was arrested last night too. I think that Jackie is over at Donna's for the night so you need to go over there and be with her when she finds out.

Hyde looked painfully at Kitty.

Hyde: I'm not sure she wants me there Mrs. Foreman, we broke up.

Kitty stood up and gave a frustrated huff, she began to climb the stairs but marched back down only to smack him in the back of his head and mutter that he was a dumbass.

Hyde sighed heavily and made his out the door and found himself knocking on Donna's door.

Donna: Hyde?

Hyde: Is Jackie here?

Donna: What? No, I thought she was with you. Wait, I thought she was going to tell you about…well you know, don't you?

Hyde: The ba-…yeah I know about that. But did you see the paper today?

Donna: Not yet, why?

Hyde: Her family went belly-up and her dad is facing jail time for some under the table crap. You don't know where she is?

Donna: No. Hyde, I'm worried.

Hyde: Yeah, well…me too.


	4. Chapter 4

So obviously Jackie wasn't ready to face school on Tuesday either and sitting at home with her drunk mom all day didn't sound very appealing either. She took the keys to the Lincoln and decided to just start driving. She was exhausted after driving an hour to a secluded look-out spot where she usually found herself whenever she wanted to get away from things. She had never stopped here with anyone and only mentioned it once to Steven a long time ago, back when he thought she was a blabbering idiot and never paid attention to her. She felt safe there and reached back for a blanket of some sort and found her father's thick, old jacket that still held his scent. She wrapped herself in the jacket and let herself just rest for the first time in weeks. She thought over what a mess she'd gotten herself into with Steven. He really was the love of her life and she knew it because she had never been as happy as the day her test came back positive. But was she the love of his life? She supposed that if she meant anything to him that he would surely come up with some big gesture to prove it. And with this thought she drifted into a deep, sound sleep.

Hyde had called everyone and even went beyond cruising the school, he went in and had them call her over the intercom. He highly doubted she would go to school but he was pretty desperate. He needed to apologize for how he could never find the right words to comfort her with. Finally, he was driving around searching his mind for any place she might be when he turned on the main road and he remembered her talking about a spot she used to go. It was eons ago but he was at his wits end. When he saw the Lincoln he got out of his car and marched up to hers. He really had no idea what he was going to do or say but he just wanted to hold her again.

Jackie heard light rapping on the window and groggily looked over. Before her memory came back completely she grinned openly at the sight of her boyfriend. God she loved him! Then it hit her. Her smile faded and she slowly shifted over a seat unlocking the door so he could slide in. Hyde opened the door and sat next to Jackie without looking at her.

Steven: Jackie. I'm sorry, I just was so surprised that…my guard was down and I had no idea what to say so…I was worried about you and…everything came out wrong cause I'm just not the type of guy who's good with words.

Jackie slowly took his hand and lead his arm to wrap around her shoulder. She rest her head on his shoulder and leaned in to kiss his neck.

Jackie: I need you right now. My whole life is falling apart and I can't go threw this alone.

Steven: I don't know how to be there for anyone.

Jackie: I know. It's hard to care for someone when no one has cared for you.

There was a silence in the car that felt like a ton of bricks. Jackie needed him and he knew he should be a good boyfriend but he didn't know how. She had to know that he cared for her, he had to show her. Slowly he turned to her and was about to kiss her slow and caring like he had earlier but instead his face contorted.

Steven: Jackie, what the hell happened to your face?

Jackie's hand flew up to her cheek that had swelled and it hurt to touch it.

Jackie: Oh, is it bad?

Steven: Well…don't worry about that, just tell me what the hell happened.

Jackie: My…my dad got arrested last night and when I came home she was drunk already and we both said some things and she got mad and—

Steven: I don't care. I don't want her near you again.

Jackie: Steven, she's my mom!

Steven: Jackie, she hit you hard enough to leave a huge mark, you're not going back there unless I'm with you!

Jackie sighed and leaned back into him wrapping his arms around her again.

Jackie: I knew there was a mark…

Jackie and Steven sat content for a while. He was rubbing his fingers over hers and planting light kisses on her head and neck.

Jackie: Steven?

Steven: Hmm?

Jackie: I love you.

Steven stilled for a moment. He always kind of figured that she really cared for him but, no one had ever really loved him except for Mrs. Foreman.

Steven: So, are we cool now?

Jackie: The only thing I'm sure of right now, at this moment is that I love you.

Steven felt uncomfortable. He wasn't sure how to respond to such strong feelings. He let his body do the talking he couldn't. His soft kisses became more teasing as he kissed her neck, sucking at it slightly. His touch was so soft and so wonderful. Jackie understood his care for her when he held her like that and touched her so gloriously. She was beginning to moan slightly and he could tell she wanted him. He looked at her and through her, it seemed. They kissed slowly and he sat back up breathing hard.

Steven: Jackie, babe we gotta stop. I don't have anything.

Jackie nodded in response and attempted to steady her own breathing. There was silence for a moment and Steven turned to her and saw her looking down at her stomach sadly. He sighed and opened the door.

Steven: I'll follow you home and then you can get some stuff so you can stay with me for a while.

Jackie pulled into the drive and waited for Steven to walk to the door with her. They walked in to see her mom passed out with vodka nearby. Jackie sighed heavily and let go of Steven's hand. Her mom had tear stained cheeks and Jackie knew that she didn't have anyone.

Jackie: Steven, go home.

Steven: What?

Jackie: I'm gonna clean up around here and…I can't leave her.

Steven: Jackie you're not supposed to take care of your mom, it's _supposed _to be the other way around.

Jackie whipped around with her eyes glaring at him when she told him again: Steven, go home!

Steven: Jackie, we have one thing in common and that's crappy parents. I left mine, now you need to do the same.

Jackie: Steven, when I was pregnant I kept thinking about how great it would be to have someone love me unconditionally. That's how a family is _supposed_ to be, just because you never knew what it was like to have a loving family doesn't mean I don't. She's my mother and she's going through a rough patch, she needs me.

Steven: Why are you so niave! (Zen) Fine, I'll be in the basement.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackie spent the rest of the day cleaning up the house and lulling about from room to room reviewing old pictures of her family. They were picture-perfect and everyone in town knew it, or atleast they used to. After a few hours of wandering, she did a rather poor job of cleaning because well, she never really did any of it before, she fell asleep upstairs. When she emerged later she went downstairs to check on her mom who was absent from the couch. "Well, atleast she moved her ass." Jackie thought. Jackie checked her parent's room for her mom but found that not only was she not there, all her stuff was missing too. Her closet was practically empty and her jewelry box was gone. Jackie wasn't actually that surprised, she figured that this might happen because well…it always did. Outside the car was gone and there wasn't a note or anything. Jackie sighed heavily and went back inside. "Why didn't she take me too?" she wondered. She didn't want to live her life anymore. Just a week ago life had been wonderful but now, it was as if nothing mattered. No one really cared anyway. She figured she could go down to the basement but what was the point. Yes, Steven would be there but…in a different sense he wouldn't be there at all. She loved Steven, yes, but sometimes it seemed like the whole relationship was very one-sided and that he was only with her out of convenience. Not that she wasn't demanding, but she was a good girlfriend in other aspects. Well, tonight she didn't want to think about being a good anything, she didn't want to think at all. Heading into the house she grabbed the half-empty vodka bottle and slammed it down while going to the kitchen for something else to drink.

Hours slipped by in the night and in her drunken haze Jackie was realizing that drinking alone wasn't exactly helping her mood. She didn't remember the fact that she had blacked out once already, the only thing she remembered was waking up and feeling like crap all over again. It was morning and almost time to start getting ready for school so she got up and made her way to her parent's shower (it had three shower heads instead of one). When she got out she felt a little better but worse at the same time, clean with a headache. She went to the medicine cabinet for some aspirin and instead a bottle tumbled out that intrigued her. There was a bottle full of valium and she remembered that her mom said it worked wonders and that it was powerful. Well, she needed all the help she could get and took four without thinking and stuffed the rest in her school bag. She picked out the brightest clothes from her closet (a sparkly orange shirt and some bright green pants with silver shoes) and really went wild on her make-up. By the time she was ready to leave, she could barely stand and wobbled her way to the phone.

Kitty: Steven, phone for you.

Kitty held out the phone to Steven who was at the breakfast table with Eric and Red eating the three course breakfast Kitty had prepared. He had smoked an entire bag himself the day/night before when he got home from Jackie's. He was wearing his glasses that morning and was eating heaping helpings of eggs shoveling the muffins and fruit in. His mouth was slightly full and he felt better about the whole situation. He convinced himself that he had overreacted yesterday and tried not to think about Jackie's cheek.

Steven: Hello.

Jackie: Heeeeyyyy Steven my sweeeeet! (giggle) Can you pick me up for schoooool cause I'm cooooool. (giggle)

Steven: Jackie?

Jackie: Hmmm Pud-dudin pop?

Steven: Yeah, I'll be right there.

Steven went to hang up but heard Jackie shout through the phone loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jackie: Yeah, I loooooooove my Steven Wonder! (giggle)

Red: Make sure she sobers up before you take her to school.

Kitty: Oh Red, she's just excited to get a ride from her favorite boy!

Eric: Hey, can I get a ride too Mr. Wonder?

Steven: Get bent!

The El Camino pulled into the drive and Steven went to knock on the door. He noticed the Lincoln was gone and figured that Pam must have left again, it figured. He waited a minute before entering to see Jackie with her backpack on sitting on the bench in the foyer. Her hair was hanging in her face and she looked dead asleep but when he closed the door she jumped and he saw her face. His first reaction was…laughter. And this made Jackie laugh too a little too goofily and he stopped laughing and realized she was really gone. He bent down to see if he could smell the alcohol but couldn't and looked at her curiously. He was noticing how cold she was and just how pale her face and lips were behind the make-up. She was sweating too.

Steven: Jackie?

Jackie: Just a second.

Jackie attempted to stand but fell and stumbled into Steven. She was like a dead weight and instantly snuggled into him to close her eyes. Steven laid her down on the floor and slapped her cheeks, careful not to hurt her one cheek. Her eyes opened and they were so big, too big and unfocused.

Jackie: Hello Ste—

Steven: Jackie what did you take?

Jackie yawned and tried to close her eyes again but Steven slapped her cheek a little harder this time and she bolted upright (with his help) to a sitting position.

Jackie: It's in my backpack, you want some?

Steven didn't answer and unzipped her backpack dumping out the contents. A pill bottle rolled towards him.

Steven: Jackie, this is important, how many did you take?

Jackie held up the number four and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Jackie: I'm tired. Take me to bed.

Steven picked her up and brought her to the bathroom. He took a glass from the counter and ordered Jackie to swallow as he tipped it back to her mouth. He refilled it four or five times.

Jackie: I'm gonna hurl.

Steven: Good. Now stick your fingers down your throat and it'll make you feel better.

Jackie looked at Steven bewildered and he sighed and placed her head over the toilet as he held her with one hand he tried to grab her hand and force it down her throat but it was limp. He panicked and placed his down her until she took a deep breath and gagged. Water and the mushy, chalky white pills came up. He counted four clumps and set back holding a shaking Jackie. He cradled her in his lap holding her tight and kissing her forehead. She sighed and he noticed that he tried to fall asleep. Steven reached over and turned on the shower.

Steven: Come on Jackie, you stink.

Jackie: What?

Steven knew that would get her moving and she stood up a little more steadily. Steven stripped off her shirt and unbuttoned her pants. He bent down and took off the heels then pulled down her pants and underwear. He dutifully unsnapped her bra with one quick movement. He stripped off his sweatshirt too.

Steven: Jackie, you know we could use those heels sometime.

She cracked a smile and swatted at him. He caught the hand and kissed her palm then gently led her into the shower. He got sopped but he lathered her washcloth for her and helped her wash her face and body. It was so not sensual that Jackie's heart almost broke. How could she think that he didn't care? He loved her more than anyone ever had and she knew it as she looked down to see him turn the water off. He stepped out a little while keeping a hand at her back and got her a towel. He wrapped it around her and smiled when he saw her staring at him.

Steven: Feeling better?

Jackie blushed deeply and looked down while nodding. She almost didn't know how to act around him anymore. She was embarrassed and felt so stupid for not going to him because she thought he didn't care.

Steven: Good. Dry off and I'll be right back.

He grabbed his sweatshirt and walked away while stripping off his wet t-shirt and put the sweatshirt on. She rubbed her skin hard trying to rub warmth into her. She was so cold suddenly. At least her hair wasn't too wet. She sat down tiredly on the counter and wrapped her arms around her. By the time Steven came back she was shivering and her teeth were chattering.

Steven: Here.

He opened up the sweatshirt he had grabbed and pulled it over her head like she was a child and she stuck her arms out as he pulled off her towel and she laughed as she saw what he was attempting to put on her.

Jackie: I got it Steven.

She slid off the counter and took her long underwear out of his hands. She balanced by placing a hand on his chest. She felt like she must look ridiculous but she did feel better. Steven handed her baggy sweatpants too and she put them on followed by a thick pair of socks. She was so tired by now and leaned into hug him and sleepily closed her eyes.

Jackie: Thank you.

Steven: Not yet Jackie, let's go watch some tv and get some food in you.

He didn't pick her up but instead led her to the living room. He stood her in front of the tv.

Steven: Pick something interesting and I'll be right back.

He turned before leaving the room and added.

Steven: Don't get too comfortable yet.

Jackie lifted her brows and smiled at him as he left.

Steven came back in with a big bowl of cereal and a banana. He peeled it for her as she slowly ate the cereal. He cut the banana and put the slices in her bowl. She smiled appreciatively and he leaned back rubbing her back as she ate.

Jackie: Mmm Steven this is the best!

Steven: Good.

She looked back when she was done and saw him sitting there with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. She slid back to rest on his chest and dragged his arm around her. He squeezed her tightly with both arms and kissed her forehead. Tears rolled down her cheek as he did. He noticed and wiped them away slowly.

Jackie: (whisper) I'm so sorry.

Steven: It's ok babe.

Jackie sighed and returned the hug. She placed light kisses along his neck and leaned up to his ear to whisper as she saw he was about to fall asleep.

Jackie: I love you Steven Hyde.

Jackie watched a little Price Is Right and fell asleep on his chest.


End file.
